


feed me till i choke

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cyberpunk meets Vamps, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampire!Takemura, What if V got stuck with Takemura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: It turns out Takemura isn't just a mindless corporat. He knows Yorinobu killed Saburo. He wants V to help him prove it. But when they crash after being chased by 'Saka's goons, V knows only one of them will be able to walk away. He isn't surprised by the fangs that pierce his skin. He isn't even able to fight it as he drifts off into darkness.What is surprising is when he opens his eyes to find he is definitely not dead and the former bodyguard of Saburo is still right there with him.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. A World of Fangs and Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who might have read paralyzed., this will probably feel pretty familiar. I just really wanted to go more into this cyberpunk/vampire world lore that I have in my head and delve more into Takemura and V's relationship because of it. Though this won't follow that one-shot perfectly as I rework some of the lore and also this is a multi-chaptered fic so it'll obviously be longer and delve into more elements too.
> 
> For those who haven't read paralyzed., feel free to if you want an idea of what will be in store for this story, though it again won't be completely word for word and will probably be a little kinder. Also keeping this one mature for now though it may change to explicit depending on how I write some of the scenes. With that in mind, enjoy <3

Human.

Minimal cyberware.

Skilled in combat and some netrunning.

In Night City, V was a dime a dozen. He would argue a bit better than average, but there were plenty of people with a similar background as him. The alternative would be a person with increased speed and strength that came from natural means. These people could easily be put on par with the humans that used cyberware. Having the natural abilities of a vampyre was obviously cheaper than having to buy tech to graft into their skin though.

However, as cyberware had begun to be developed as a way to put humans and vampyres on a more even playing field, the cyberware wasn’t compatible with vampyre biology. They couldn’t access the net the same way a human could. Couldn’t jack in or upload data to a terminal. To be fair though, most humans couldn’t heal as quickly as vampyres. To do so often required either drugs or expensive cyberware, two things which weren’t always feasible or cheap. Then there was always the risk of cyberpsychosis. Vampyres didn’t suffer such issues. Their healing built into their DNA and accelerated whenever provided with fresh blood. A starved vampyre could exhibit similar symptoms as a human with cyberpsychosis, but it was a rarer feat still and actually curable.

It was a give and take scenario. By the world of 2077, the species were intermingled. Neither was necessarily higher than the other. Just as humans lay homeless on the street, so did vampyres. Just as there were vampyres of much higher status with above average abilities like the Arasaka line, there were humans in whole other categories like Adam Smasher.

V had encountered both types of course. He was a merc and it didn’t matter your background. All sorts of people got into illegal shit, stole items, got into black market dealings, turned to drugs or weapon handlings for all sorts of reasons. Some of these people V worked for. Sometimes he turned them in or killed them.

It just depended on the price and risks involved.

But then a job that was all risk came through. One that practically flashed the warning signs at V while promising the chance at a better life. To be on top of the world. To start over if he wanted or to simply put him in a new class.

All he had to do was steal from one of the most powerful companies in the world.

What could possibly go wrong with that?

As it turned out, everything. Every fucking thing imaginable could go wrong.

The flashy future. The eddies. The notoriety. His best fucking friend. All of it disappeared in a single night.

If only Saburo Arasaka hadn’t shown up. If only T-Bug hadn’t gotten hacked. If only Trauma Team had been slower. If only V had put his foot down and just said no to the god damn job.

Instead, V and Jackie had stood behind that fucking wall. A man with red tattoos that crawled up his neck had practically been staring at him. No cyberware so not able to scan for them, but with a little focus the vampyre would have been able to pick their scent out of the others in the room. V had heard it was a skill vampyres could hone, and it would have made sense if the bodyguard of Saburo Arasaka was one of the more skilled ones.

Before he’d had the chance to finish going over the room though, Saburo had told him to leave. In retrospect, V kind of wished they’d been found out then and there. It sure as hell would have been a quicker death. Instead, V had watched as Yorinobu Arasaka turned towards his father in one fluid motion. Nails that were as hard and sharp as filed steel went straight through Saburo’s neck and then Yorinobu had looked straight at V. Staying would have just had Yorinobu declare them the murderers and that would be that. Running would make them look like the murderers, but no way in hell would anyone trust their word against Yorinobu, so they’d run instead.

T-Bug’s last act had been to break the emergency lockdown. Her life gone in a fucking flash as V and Jackie ran for theirs.

Nothing was faster than the defenses of Arasaka as every bot, cyborg, and vampyre, was on their ass in a flash. If it weren’t for the Delamain vehicle that had brought them there, no way in hell would they have made it out. Only it didn’t really matter. The chip they’d been meant to receive had been lost in the escape. Jackie had gotten shot.

And V had only been able to sit and watch as his best fucking friend died right next to him. Unable to save him. To even get the god damn fucking car to go to a hospital or the nearest ripperdoc because the route had been preprogrammed. All V had been able to say once he arrived at the set place was for Delamain to take the body to his family. He at least deserved to be taken care of by them. Treated and respected as V walked into the apartment where he’d been meant to meet Dexter Deshawn.

V had gone.

He’d argued.

All of that. The beginning of the end. The worst fucking mistake of his life. A completely fucked job. The death of his best friend. Then finally a well-aimed crack to his skull was all that had led up to where V was now. In the middle of a fucking trash heap outside Night City. Head still spinning. Cyberware malfunctioning. His body being dragged across a dirty, trash filled ground and dropped in front of some man.

The sky told him it was early morning. But had only a few hours passed or days? V didn’t know. The only facts he had was that he was hurting and hurting bad. That Dexter Deshawn was the man standing over V. That the feet he’d been dropped in front of was none other than Saburo Arasaka’s bodyguard.

So then running really hadn’t accomplished anything. V might as well have just stood there in the building with his mouth open for all the good it had done him. At least maybe he could have died at the same time as Jackie rather than fucking watching it happen slowly and painfully.

V didn’t even bother to listen in on the conversation. He was so certain he was right. After leaving a trail of bodies and destruction behind him, Yorinobu would parade him around as the killer of his father before throwing him in jail or just straight up making him disappear. It would sure as shit be easy enough. V was just a merc. A nobody from the streets of Night City. The few people that would miss him; Mama Welles, Misty, Vik. Any fuss they would bring up would just get drowned at. The moment Saburo had unexpectedly arrived at Konpeki Plaza, V had been a walking corpse. He was one now.

So he just lay there. Hurting. Bleeding. Ready for all this to just be fucking over.

But something different happened instead. Something warm splattered all over V’s face. It hurt just to roll over, but he managed it. Even with his cyberware failing and his vision going in and out, he could tell that there were two bodies lying near him. Both continued shaking for a short second. Throats slit and blood spilling from their quickly dying bodies.

V didn’t feel thankful though. His mind just assumed that this was Yorinobu tying off all loose ends. T-Bug was dead. Jackie. It made sense to get rid of the fixer involved in all this too. The client, Evelynn, she’d probably be last, but they would kill her too. Just in case.

The only real question was would V die here, next to Dex, or in Arasaka tower. Considering the options, V wanted which ever one would be quicker. So he still lay there. The blood drying on his face as he waited for the nails of a vampyre to possibly pierce his own neck, or for the man to pick him up like a doll and dump him in some trunk.

Instead, V felt as a booster was shoved into his chest. It worked quickly. Warnings were still flashing in front of his eyes of the damage to his cyberware, but he was suddenly sitting up and taking huge, gulping breaths of air.

The man, the bodyguard, grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

“Tell me what happened.”

It was a command. A deadly command that threatened violence if V didn’t answer. He was still in a bad shape, but now that he was at least able to sit up and think a bit more clearly, V realized he didn’t want to roll over and die.

Jackie was dead because of him. Maybe some would argue it wasn’t V’s fault. That Jackie had agreed to this too. But if V could make Jackie’s death mean something. If he could just keep going, get an iota of revenge against some of the people involved, then V would. And maybe, just maybe the bodyguard wasn’t as blindly loyal to Arasaka as V would have expected.

“Yorinobu…killed…Saburo,” V gasped out.

“I need you. You will be my witness,” the vampyre growled. “We must hurry. Take a weapon.”

V looked over. He grabbed Dex’s gun and pushed himself up on struggling limbs. The booster would only work for so long. He desperately needed medical attention. The man grabbed his arm when he wasn’t moving quickly enough. V got thrown into the passenger’s seat and the man started to drive.

He didn’t say anything. V was too tired to get anything out of him either as V held the gun close to his chest. All he could do was hope that the man continued his streak of being smarter than V had expected. If they just went straight back to Arasaka with this information, they’d both just be killed off. V still the scapegoat and the former bodyguard accused as well. Yorinobu had to have people that would back him. So what was the game plan? Clearly this man wanted revenge, but how the hell were they going to go about it? And V could only be his witness for so long before he really, really needed medical attention.

All those questions failed to be answered though the moment Arasaka made themselves known to them.

“Seems Yorinobu…expected this,” gasped V. He forced himself up straight and steadied his gun as he started to lean out the side of the car.

“We must not die. Shoot their tires!” commanded the man.

V did. He did the best he could as he fired at the men and women hot on their trail. At the drones suddenly chasing them as the former bodyguard weaved in and out of cars on the highway. But V was still hurting. All his tracking and shit was glitching. The booster’s effects were starting to wear off. Two of the bikes started to get closer. One ran up alongside the driver. The person fired into the former bodyguard before V had a chance to fire back. Then from behind. A vampyre leapt onto the car. V felt the nails slice through his shoulder. They could have so easily sliced his fucking neck if he hadn’t moved at the last second.

He unloaded the clip into the man, but he was still up and moving. Still ready to fucking kill them both before the man at V’s side drove them straight into a structure. It didn’t do either of them any favors, but at least the vampyre in front of them had gotten pinned. V’s hands shook as he loaded in a new clip. He fired several shots into the skull for good measure. When the pinned man was no longer twitching, V tried to push the broken car door. It swung open. V moved to get out, only to immediately collapse on the ground.

Despite the wound to his shoulder not being immediately fatal, he was still bleeding profusely. He’d been shot during the fight. Numerous bruises and cuts covered his body, not even including all the internal damage that was bound to be there too.

He felt as the vampyre dragged him over and leaned him up against the guardrail on the side of the road. He didn’t look much better off. Even with the accelerated healing, he looked like he could go down any second.

V needed a doctor. The booster was doing jack shit now. He was dying. Fading.

But the vampyre? There was only one thing he needed to be able to walk away from this situation alive.

So much for being any use. Because this man wasn’t going to let himself die just for a witness. Was he? He’d said he needed V, but what good could he do if they both just died here and now? From the look in the man’s eyes, V felt that he knew the answer before even he’d accepted it.

The real tragedy was that V had been so ready to fight. He’d wanted to fight. Now everything was ending again, and it seemed V would get his quick death after all. V watched as the pale eyes changed to red. He felt his arm get grabbed. His sleeve moved down to expose more flesh.

V had heard about the chemical component in this. Knew that it was marketed as a drug on the street. That some vamps were even in the business of purely selling their own shit despite how it often put them on the bottom of the social ladder. V had never experienced it. He doubted many people experienced it straight from the source either as a sharp pain flashed in his arm as the man bit into him.

It only took a few seconds before that pain washed away though. Before all pain washed away. V slumped over. His mind fuzzy. Unable to even mentally argue this, to try and say he didn’t want it. That he still wanted to fight. His body was going to shut down. The calming effects of the chemical released by the vampyre to still their food source was now slowing his already damaged heart. Even if the man didn’t bleed him dry, V’s body couldn’t take much more. The calm would kill him. Stop his heart.

And V couldn’t fight it. All the pain. All the hurt. Even the mental anguish was just replaced with a good, fuzzy feeling as he slipped into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this. I know it's a very self indulgent AU but I'm enjoying making the lore for this and everything so I hope you're enjoy it too. Thanks again <3

V woke up.

That was unexpected.

An error flashed across his vision. Seeing as he wasn’t being shot at or dragged across a trash heap, he tried to run a diagnostic. Another error just showed. He needed to get to a ripperdoc. When he tried to move and pain shot through his side, he knew he needed to get to a ripperdoc for more than just the cyberware. Fuck. He felt awful—

Wait.

Where the hell was he?

V tried to push himself up with his right arm. He felt stitches straining and quickly stopped. Right. The vamp who’d gotten his shoulder. It had cut fucking deep. The area was still incredibly sensitive but had at least been cleaned and patched up. But who had done it?

Instead of trying to get up, V simply turned his head and looked around the room. The first thing his eyes fell upon was the former bodyguard. V was just now realizing he didn’t know his name. The man was pale. Almost comically so. V knew it was just a stereotype though, and going by how the man had looked before the crash, this definitely wasn’t normal. His clothes were dirty and torn. Drenched in old blood. It looked like the man’s wounds hadn’t fully healed. One almost looked open still, his black blood oozing from his collarbone. But that shouldn’t be right. He should be fucking fine.

Or he would have been if he’d completely drained V.

Which he hadn’t.

He’d…saved him?

V carefully pushed himself up with his left arm. He looked down and noted the rudimentary care. A half-melted bag of ice slipped off and onto the floor. It had been placed on an area of his skin that was a dark purple. Considering how he felt, he probably had a broken rib. Maybe several. He glanced over to the man, but he didn’t stir.

Getting to his feet, V went to a covered window first. His eyes painfully squinted against the sudden, bright light of the day as he peaked through. He looked at the surrounding buildings. It seemed like they might be near or in Heywood. So the man had managed to get them pretty far into the city considering they’d been near Santo Domingo when the crash had occurred. How much time had passed? V would have guessed at least a day, but he could be wrong. Could be more. V closed the curtain and glanced back to the man.

Still no movement.

V took note of the rest of the room. He didn’t recognize the décor, but it seemed to be just a standard, seedy hotel. There was a screen, currently turned off. A small mini fridge. V opened it. Off and empty anyways. Fuck. V then walked into the bathroom. There were medical supplies all over the place. V found his ruined t-shirt and jacket thrown on the floor of the bathroom. The tub was covered in dried blood. Most of it brown. Most of it V’s though there were spattered areas of black as well.

He’d been so close to dying. He honestly should have died. Looking at the evidence, it was a surprise he’d made it at all.

The mirror reflected back the exact same message. He looked almost as pale as the man in the other room. Except for the black and blue spots across his skin. The error in his vision continued to flash. V should try and call Vik. He took a moment to wash his face and relieve himself before he moved back into the main room. He glanced at the man before he tried to call Vik.

At least that still seemed to be working as Vik answered almost immediately.

“Kid, I thought you were fucking dead!”

“So did I,” whispered V.

“Jackie…fuck. His family got his body. The heist was all over the news. Where are you? Are you with Dexter Deshawn?”

“He’s dead. I think I’m somewhere in Heywood.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, but I should have. Bastard was going to try and sell me out to Arasaka.”

“You got away, right?”

V looked down at his wrist. His thumb carefully went over the bite mark. “Not really. I’m with someone from Arasaka right now. But he saved me.”

“Saved you? Why the hell would he do that?”

“Saburo was killed by his own son. He called me his witness.” V moved over to the vampyre again. He still hadn’t moved.

“No way in hell V. You need to get out of there. Lay low. Find somewhere safe. Find me when you can, but do not listen to whatever that fucking guy wants.”

V had slowly moved closer and closer as Vik had spoken. His throat started to close up. Oh shit. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s dead.” He had to be. He wasn’t fucking breathing. Oh shit.

“Did anyone see you come in with him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Just get your things and get out—”

V started to raise his voice. “My blood is fucking everywhere Vik! And considering who I’m with, the corps are going to push for an investigation into how he died. They’ll track me down!”

“Just send me your coordinates kid. I’ll be there—”

V abruptly ended the conversation. He hadn’t meant to. His brain had just panicked as he’d watched the man’s eyes flash open. In a second, V was back on the bed. He let out a cry of pain. However, any attempt to move the man off him failed as one arm was pinned to the sheets and the man held his right arm near him.

“I am sorry for this, but it is necessary if we are both to survive.”

“Hang on! Just…fuck. Oh fuck,” whispered V. He felt the teeth pierce his skin again. He barely felt the pain of it, the pain in the rest of his body overriding it. Only all that pain soon disappeared. His muscles eased and he relaxed underneath him. V’s eyes drifted shut, but he didn’t pass out. He just felt calm, numb, ok. It was nice, considering the hellscape that his life had become. The concerns about what would happen next were still in his head, but he no longer felt so anxious about them.

His eyes flickered opened as he felt the man moving back. He was gentle in his movements, placing V’s arm over his chest rather than simply dropping it.

They were both conscious this time. V should finally ask some of his questions. “You’ve fed on me twice,” he murmured. His tongue was heavy. It was difficult stringing words together as he lay in a slight fog. “Yet I don’t know your…your name.”

“Takemura Goro.”

“Goro, huh? Why didn’t you just…kill…me.”

“I need you. I meant it.”

V forced his eyes to focus on Takemura. He already looked better. Color had returned to his cheeks. The wound on his collarbone still hadn’t fully healed though. If V’s knowledge was right, Takemura would likely regress some considering he wasn’t fully healing himself by feeding on V without constraint.

Takemura placed his hands on V’s side. The contact was odd. He felt a shiver go up his spine. It had to be because of the venom coursing through his veins, but it felt so fucking intimate.

“I know you’ve already had a drink, but at least buy me one too.”

From the glare Takemura shot his way, he did not find that amusing. V just smiled. He’d thought it had been pretty good. The smile disappeared though as Takemura moved his hands in a way that popped something back into place. His rib it seemed. Even while high on endorphins, V felt that. A small whine escaping his lips before the pain slipped away again.

V wanted to ask exactly what Takemura had in mind when it came to being a witness. What was his plan? No way in hell either of them could get near Arasaka right now, especially not Yorinobu if the man was after revenge. His tongue just felt too heavy though and a conversation like that felt much too complicated at the moment.

Takemura continued to take care of him. He cleaned his wounds. Redressed them. And as the venom slowly faded away in V’s bloodstream, he could tell Takemura was getting a little weaker and a little more tired.

“You’d be able to just get out. Get out and go if you kept going.”

“True. But then your life would be at risk. You lost much. Your heart was under a great deal of strain.”

“Couldn’t you spend eddies…just buy what you needed?”

“The traitor cut me from the network. Not a surprise, but all of Arasaka sees me as the enemy now.”

Considering how this man had already saved him multiple times and was even taking care of him now, V said, “I don’t have much. But it could help.”

“I already used that to get us a room and to purchase medical supplies.”

“Alright. Fucking rude,” grumbled V. The venom had almost completely worn off. He squirmed in bed, no longer able to get comfortable as the pain started to return. “But I guess I should be thankful you dragged my ass with you at all.” It was surprising too that Takemura had put V’s own wellbeing over his own. V supposed he’d known exactly how much his body could take. And feeding had at least given him enough temporary strength to get them both to safety at all.

Takemura sat back in the chair. He opened his shirt up more to look at the progress of his own wounds.

“Anything I can do?”

“No. I will be back.”

Takemura disappeared into the bathroom. V could hear the sound of water running as he realized Vik was trying to call him again. He turned the function off and simply sent a message.

_I’m fine. Turns out my guardian angel didn’t die._

The response was quick. _Send me the coordinates. I’ll come get you._

_No. Don’t want to put you in any danger. I’ll contact you when I’m in a better condition._

V looked over as Takemura had just come back into the room.

“Who did you contact?”

“Just a friend.” When Takemura didn’t stop glaring, V added, “I didn’t fucking tell him anything important. He’s just worried.”

“I would be too. If I had a friend do something so stupid as rob Arasaka.”

“No need to rub it in,” grumbled V. He tried to shift in bed, but god it just fucking hurt. He looked at Takemura and noticed he was in pain too. V brought his arm up and traced the new wound. Besides the release of endorphins, the venom increased healing in the small section where it entered the bloodstream. V was pretty sure it was to prevent infections. The first wound was already a scar. One that would probably fade in a few days. The second was scabbed. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he held out his hand towards Takemura. “Here.”

“You need to rest.”

“Yeah, and I fucking can’t because everything hurts. You’re clearly in pain too and need to rest. This is a pretty easy way to fix that for both of us.”

Takemura’s eyes narrowed.

V let out a small sigh and said, “I get it’s considered pretty gross by today’s standards, but a) you’ve already done it twice now, and b) these are extreme fucking circumstances. If you won’t help yourself, at least just bite me long enough so I can get some fucking sleep.”

“You know, the social norms did not change for no reason.”

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me.”

“Cyberware tastes disgusting.”

“Pfft. Could have just said you were picky.”

“Would you eat something if every taste brought with it wires and chips?”

“Probably not,” admitted V.

“Exactly. But you are also right. These are extreme circumstances, and I have tasted worse.”

“Stop. You’re going to make me blush.”

“Will these incessant comments continue?”

“Well you could always choose another witness. Oh wait, he’s dead. Looks like we’re stuck with each other.”

Takemura let out a tired sigh. “So it would seem.” However, he did walk over and took V’s hand. He knelt beside him. This time V watched. He saw the fangs bared just before the lips met his skin. He winced, but again the pain faded away along with every other ache in his body. As he watched, he realized Takemura had stopped feeding after less than a minute. He didn’t move away though. He stayed there and V realized he was prolonging the venom. Increasing its presence in V’s bloodstream.

It felt so good. V lazily blinked and Takemura was pulling away.

“Rest. We will discuss what must be done tomorrow.”

V slightly nodded. He closed his eyes again. Sleep for now. Figure out what the hell Takemura wanted from him tomorrow. Get to Vik. Have his cyberware fixed. Figure out just how he was going to bring his life out of this hole he’d dug for himself. But for now, V just drifted into the bliss and properly slept.


End file.
